


String of Pearls

by Equiu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Balls (dances), But still a good fish, Eventual Smut, Height Differences, M/M, Prince Sidon is a Sinnamon roll, Romance, Zelda makes Link more pretty than he already is., change up some dynamics for shits and giggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equiu/pseuds/Equiu
Summary: The first anniversary of Ganon’s Blight has arrived. before the celebration can begin, Link fights an urge that could get him in more trouble than its worth.——————Basically, Link makes a request that could decide an entirety of his future. If he’s up for it.





	1. Prologue

The breeze blustering by in their sense of majesty made the grass plains all around this side of the town. The little lake that sat beside the home glistened as the sun stroked the ripples of the water. Flowers placed here and there decorated the front and side of his home. Stones lead up to a area where he would place his belongings he used to tend to his garden, get rid of rocks and create a small pile of them to reuse to fix his home any time it decided to crumble on him. 

The owner of this house, resting on the roof and letting in the rays of the sun, hair, which grew longer since his journey around Hyrule, framing his face and flayed about his head. This gentle soul - who had a nack of getting himself into trouble that even children wouldn’t be able to escape - was called the most beautiful Knight to ever grace the royal Hyrulian guardsmen. 

Having also being the Champion of Hyrule a year previous, sent about to destroy the poisonous rapture that was Calamity Ganon. With the demon gone and monsters at bay, the young Knight helped his reincarnated friend, the new Queen Zelda, rebuild castle town and the Kingdom of Hyrule. After the rebuild, he was sent to his home in Hetano, to take as much time as he could recovering. 

Right now though, under the sunlight that was slowly leaving sky, bringing on the upcoming night, Link looked toward the cloudy skies, he found himself surrounded by beauty he knew he was familiar with, but was still distant. The lands he explored were perishable, death being the likely option, mountains and canyons overtaken by monsters of Ganon’s fleets, some smarter than others. Link sought after that adventure, collecting every herb and recipe along the way. 

He had all of it at his disposal. 

He stretched his arms and legs on the uncomfortable mat he had placed under him, watching the sun set along the horizon, Link decided something was missing. He sat up and climbed down the roof of his home, taking an apple from a crate next to Philp’s sleeping form under his stable. He stepped into the warm, small lake beside his home, the water rippling around his feet as he stood. 

His thoughts soon fell on the Zora Domain, it’s city shrouded in mountain ranges and blue hues, blessed by the calm Beast the Sheikah left to the kingdom. He remembers taming the elephant, along side a new-found comrade, The Prestigious Prince of the Zora Domain. He had helped him out so much, tossing him up the waterfalls to send him flying into the air. Link could feel the air rushing past his ears as he escaped the waterfall, time stopping so he could send an arrow flying towards the target. 

Link took another bite from his apple, looking up at the darkened sky, the sun leaving purples and oranges in its wake. He left the lake and entered his home. He looks around the house full of his belongings from his travels. He collected everything he could get his hands on; From Opals to the precious Diamonds, weapons told to be forged in the darkest depths of hell, to them being forged in the Icelands mountains. Weapons from all throughout Hyrule’s Kingdoms. 

All at his Disposal. 

Link looks around his home littered in books and crates full of food, a torch set by its side to light the cauldron outside for supper. 

“Link! A letter from Central Hyrule!”

The call was distant, but it was the new messenger of Hyrule, delivering letters between the five kingdoms. Link tosses the core of the apple he had devoured and makes his way outside. The delivery man stops before him on his horse, handing over the dark blue envelope. He turned it over to see the Hyrulian crest in gold. He thanked the messenger and sat on the ledge beside his house. He tore it open and smiles.

Dear Link

How are you? I understand it’s been quite a while since we have seen each other. I miss you my friend. 

I was hoping you would come see me tomorrow at the castle. There is something we need to talk about. 

It’s very important. Something you need to know.

Hope to see you soon

\- Queen Zelda

Link looked down at the expanse before him. The small forest holding goblins and creatures burying about. The night was upon him, fireflies flew about him as he looked up at the crescent moon shining above him. 

His hairs stood on the back of neck. Why did he have this weird feeling this had to do with the Zora Domain?


	2. His Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this typed out right after I finished the hack job of the first chapter. So I give you Zelda being a little shit and Link not having it. (And memories.)

Link left early the next morning, packed and ready to go. He greeted his fellow villagers as he walked down the path that lead to his home. Coming up to the gate, he climbed onto Seria, the guard holding the station down holding on to the reins and patting the horses neck. 

“Do you know when you’ll be coming back?” He asked, looking up at the blonde. Link shook his head and took the reigns from the guard, ready to tap at Seria to start the brisk stride to Hyrule castle. “What ever is going on, I hope you won’t get in any trouble with the Queen.”

Link nodded. He wasn’t very sure what was going on at the castle, but the hairs would stand on the back of his neck, thinking about the possibility of it relating to one of the neighboring kingdoms of Hyrule. 

 

/-/-/

 

Queen Zelda, in the Castle, along with her Lady in Waiting, Lona, are in the sewing room with the head of the department, Deandra. 

“My Queen, I’m sure this outfit will capture any of the Zoran Royalty eye. You see instead of a sash I replaced it with three strings of pearls? A light blue sash will tie around the middle and on his hip, the trousers will also be white, as you requested.” Deandra elaborated, gesturing to the accents of the outfit. Zelda stared at it in almost a wonder. She hadn’t seen Link in a while, so she couldn’t fully imagine Link wearing this outfit. Or at least attending a Zora ball Of all things.

“It looks lovely, but we must make sure when Link gets here that he gets his fitting. We don’t have much long till the ball.” Zelda said, looking to the dressmaker. The woman bowed to the Queen and nodded her head, turning to the group of seamstresses behind her and calling off orders. 

Zelda nodded to the busy bodies and turned to leave, when a guard arrived, straightening when he saw her.

“Your Majesty, Master Link has arrived. He ‘s waiting for you outside. There seemed to be some problem with bokoblins he had to deal with outside Castle Town.” He huffed, his exhaustion obvious. Zelda clapped her hands and smiles, “Perfect! I’ll go see to him,” she then turns to Lona, who still holds her head down. “Lona, will go with him to the kitchens? I’m sure it has been very busy around here for the last couple of days.” Lona lifted her gaze from the floor to the Queen, who smiles at her and nods, the two, utterly confused, nod back to the Queen and she takes her leave.

Arriving on horseback to the Bokoblin fort a few miles outside, Zelda could hear the yelling and weapons of iron clashing, the screeching of Bokoblins filling the air. Zelda was changed into her outfit from her adventure the year prior, a golden bow already in her hand. Ever since the castle had been rebuilt and items from those 100 years was found under the rubble, Zelda had found the book of Twilight, telling the tale of a princess that held the power of the bow. The light Bow, a power within Zelda she didn’t know was passed down to her, till she had a first hand with it. Zelda jumped off her horse and took an arrow from the quiver, aiming the bow at one of the bokoblins aiming an arrow at Link as he was distracted by three others, she fired, the arrow striking the monster down. 

She fired more at the others on the ground , collecting arrows as the fired at her. Link turned and watched the princess, eyes wide and a smile on his face. It truly has been a while since he and the now Queen of Hyrule fought like this. Link had trained Zelda those hundred years ago with the ways of the sword, but she wasn’t exactly very proficient. The bow? Teba would even be impressed by her skills. 

Once all the monsters were dead, their parts scattered across the ground as they left the world in the purple smog. Link, breathing heavily and his swords tip touching the ground. He’s tired. He hasn’t done this in a while. But he also loved being able to relieve this stress. That along with other things. 

Zelda walks back to her horse and reaches into her bag, taking out a blue envelope with the Zora seal on the back. She walked toward the knight and held it behind her back. 

“Link...” she calls, as he is gathering the left overs from their fight. She points to a small mountain right behind the fort, Link nods and signs that she’ll meet her there. Zelda smiles, inelegantly lifting her leg and making her way up the mountain.

 

-/-/-

 

Once Link was done, he made his way up the mountain to find the Queen sitting cross-legged on the ground with a letter between her fingers. The wind was bustling, taking her glowing blond locks with her as she sat enjoying the breeze.

Link took the letter when he reached her and sat beside her. It was from...

Oh...

Oh no....

“Are you gonna read it? Or are you afraid of something?” Zelda said suddenly, flipping her from her face. Link stood there and tore open the letter, taking out the letter and sitting back-to-back with Zelda. He took a deep breath and read the letter before the world would befall to an hypothetical Ganon reign once again.

Link,

It has been a while. How are you? I bet your still in your home in Hetano. The place was lovely when I visited. I’d love to visit again. I’d love too. I want too. 

But, I must say, my people and I are holding this years anniversary ball for he defeat of Ganon. I’ve already sent an invitation to Zelda. I want you two to come together. I want to see you again. 

With Love, Prince Sidon. 

 

Link turned to Zelda, the letter clenched in his fist. 

‘This is what you wanted to show me?’ He signed, staring out ahead to the castle. 

“I did keep the letter to share with you myself. To give you more of a reason to not avoid me and the Prince.” Zelda stands and holds out a hand to Link, helping him up. 

‘I wouldn’t avoid a letter that seemed pretty urgent...’ he replies as they walk down the hill. Zelda walks ahead of him and turns to face him. “I suppose I could have made up a little white lie to get you to come, but wouldn’t it be more fun to include more mystery?”

Link rolls his eyes. Some mystery this was, he thinks to himself, taking the crumbled up paper and unraveling it. He re-reads the short letter, looking to find something in between the beautiful scripted words, hoping for more to revel on. He finds his mind wandering, thinking back to that morning after he arrived home from his travels with Zelda, after defeating that awful blight brought along by hell himself. 

He arrived up that small hill by himself, a bag over his decorated shoulders and nose high in the air. 

 

-/-/-/

 

“I’m looking for Link. I’ve received word that is housed in this village?” Sidon knew these Hylians haven’t seen anything like himself. He aged an entire ten centuries ahead of an entire village. The man at the gate, Thadd, standing slacked-jawed in awe, informs him that up the bear hill and across the bridge, lies the Hero in his home. The villagers gather at the bottom of the hill as the Prince of The Zorans walks up that path.

Sidon arrived at the home, where Link was kicking his feet in the pond. Sidon smiles, ‘the sweet thing still holds the liking towards the water, even if his swimming is only sub-par.” Sidon places his bag down on the rocky path, clearing his throat.

“Link?” He says simply, his golden eyes watching the boy from where he was facing. Link turns abruptly, hair, loose around his head, whipping around his face. His eyes were wide, blue with that gentle wildness still within them. There was no taming that heart that thwarted about Hyrule trying to rid of something that was never come in the first place.

Sidon made his way towards the small hylian, who question with gentle gestures as if not to be rude. Sidon slips into the warm waters and sighs. “Ive wanted to see you alone. I left with only Bazz and my father knowing I’d be gone. I just hope Muzu hasn’t found out about my disappearance.”

Link nods to that, a gentle smile spreading across his face. Sidon sighs, after such a long journey, seeing that gentle face, scarred by the blades of his opponents on the field of battle. Damn them, ruining such a beautiful visage. Sidon lifts his hand and gently presses his knuckle against Link’s cheek, his claw pressed lightly to the underside of the blonde’s chin. 

“It certainly has been a while. Still as beautiful as the day you floated from Lanaryu tower.” 

Link blushes, looking to the Prince, ‘Beauty is nothing when you are a knight.’ Sidon moves that hand and take a hold of Link’s, squeezing it gently, “you’re beauty couldn’t compare to that of even the revived princess.’

Link turns away, taking his hand away from the Zora to sign, ‘what do you want?’

The Prince was not offended by this, Link always turned away from his advances. Since the champion had claimed Vah Ruta, Sidon wanted him. He was beautiful, strong, brave, but at the same time, like the delicate wild flowers scattered before his home. ‘Must I be forceful? If it’s to make him feel that he is treasured, worshipped for his work this past year. A single thank you from a princess simply cannot be enough.’ 

“Link...I want to thank you for your efforts. Please?” He asks, standing before him in the water. Link glares at up at Sidon. ‘You could’ve just sent a letter.’ He signs. 

Sidon’s lip twitches, “but that would be too easy. I wanted to see you personally. Intimately.” He looms over Link as he says this, leaning down to rub his crest over those blond locks. He feels the the champion flinch, a hand reaching up to grip his arm. “You need someone here with you...to comfort you, thank you, anything you want, I’ll deliver...” Sidon lifts Link’s chin, pupils widening at the face that’s shown to him. His eyes were wide, deep blue pools of helplessness, quietly demanding to be held at that moment, the sun kissing his skin and the horizon being coating by the orange hue. 

‘......anything I want?’ He asks, his hands reaching up to grab at the fins beside the Prince’s head. “Anything. My little knight...” his lips presses against soft ones, slow and pure, gently pushing him down against the grass. His weight held the knight down as to deter him from moving, and Link happily obliged, letting the Prince move his kissing and nudges to sweet bites. Sidon moves his hands down to Link’s pectoral, catching his nipple between his fingers. Tweaking the appendage and his other hand massaging the top of the knights head. Sidon pulls from kissing him and stops, both hands on either side of Link as he watches him take deep breaths to calm himself. Link scowls at the Prince and presses a foot against his abs. Sidon laughs, taking the foot and running a large hand down his inner thigh. Link shivers, spreading himself involuntarily. Prince Sidon sees the bulge in Links undergarments, his hand itching to grope him there. 

‘Sidon?’ Link gestures, pulling his legs together. The Zora stops his staring to watch Link. “I’m sorry. I feel I must stop here.” Link scowls, kicking his feet against him. The Prince, grabs the legs and folds over the knight again, lips pressed hotly against Link’s to calm him. 

—-

After a bit, night fell amongst the both of them, Link was rough, lips red and bruised, fingers also red pulling on Sidon’s skin and gasping for more. Sidon helped the boy stand and helps him back to the house. Link stops, glancing up at the Prince. Sidon turns to him and kneels down, running his claws through his tousled hair, “yes, my sweet knight?”

Link licks his lips, but is stern, making a gesture Sidon finds himself smiling his signature smile. ‘I’d like a string of pearls. To....to add them to my collection of jewels.’

“Of course, my sweet.”

 

/-/-/-

 

“Link? Are you alright? Your mind seems to be wandering....” Zelda asks, as they walk through the New Castle Town. 

‘I’m fine, just...i was never able to get my string of pearls...’ He signs. Zelda smiles widely, “Pearls? From whom, someone special?”

‘No....That fish Prince...’ He signs quickly.

“I’m pretty sure he’s delivered on that promise.” Zelda says, facing ahead and elegantly waving to the towns people. When she turns to face Link again, she lets out a guffaw at his expression. Flabbergasted, parted lips, and eyes as wide as the ocean. 

‘What do you mean?’ He gestures quickly. 

Zelda just smiles. “You’ll know when we get inside and you are fitted for your outfit for the ball. You’ll look lovelier then even myself!

**Author's Note:**

> Share some Critiscm if you want. Be nice okay? I can’t write for the life of me. Have a nice day, and enjoy this.


End file.
